Waking up
by Asia-TheGreat
Summary: Winry rockbell and Edward elric fanfic. Winry and Edward get captured by Drachmann rebels.How it happened, and why winry's hurt.  No LEMONS! EdWin in later chapters for sure! My first Fanfic please!
1. Woke up

My first Fanfic.

Please, criticism is needed and would be VERY appreciated.

Winrys Story.

She woke up confused. Not only did she not realize where she was, she was unaware of her grandmother's presence in the room. She wasn't aware of the sounds outside her door, which was later discovered as the Elric brothers. When she woke up, the only thing that was visible at all to her was light. Her nice, gentle orbs locked on it, completely mesmerized, like it was an angel. Soon enough she heard her mother's calm voice, inside the light itself, snap her back to reality. She looked away from the light, which soon showed itself to be a window, and she turned her head and looked around the room. She was in a bed, in a house she never been in before.

"Winry. Winry dear, please wake up." Winry. That name meant a million things, than nothing to her. "Winry, do you hear me. Dear look up." For no reason at all, Winry did just that. Above her head was her Grandmother. To be more specific, grandmother Pinako.

"You're finally awake. They said you wouldn't wake up. You're a Rockbell. I know you would wake up. I never doubted you for a moment." Winry finally registered her situation. She just had awoken from a coma. Why was she in a coma? Who thought I wouldn't wake up? Millions of thoughts, all revolving around the reason she was in this bed. Why people thought she wouldn't wake up.

"The Elrics are here." Winry leaned over the bed in a short but fast move, and she hurled. She couldn't think for a minute. She couldn't even breathe. She looked up at the door, and three swift movements she was off of the bed and on to the ground heading towards it. She didn't stop for her grandmothers angry plead to sit back on the bed, or her muscles screaming at her for getting off the bed way to fast. Her blonde hair blinded her most of the way, making her footsteps careful and weary. It should've taken her fifteen seconds to get out of the room. Instead, with every weary footstep she took she felt her body ache, causing her to scream inside her head for the pain to go away. When she finally reached the door, she struggled with the doorknob for a moment before crashing threw it completely. Winry let out a fragile cry of defeat, before letting her body crash to the ground. She threw her arms around her already weak body, attempting to hug herself. After a failed attempt to do that, Winry used all the strength she had left and she picked herself up off of the ground. She stood there for a moment, and that was when she notices the red, sticky, liquid pouring out of a wound above her left hip before falling. Her wounds opened up. She was going to die. She knew it. She was going to bleed to death. As the dark spots began to cover up her world before her eyes, her grandmother finally ran after her and noticed her granddaughter was going to bleed to death. Winry could feel her warm hands around her cold body, and could faintly hear the screaming that her grandmother was doing, causing her to fade away quicker. Before she was engulfed in darkness completely, Winry looked at the other hands that were going to watch her die. That's when Edward ran in. Running up to her face yelling in her ears to not die. His own blonde hair contrasting with hers. He was actually handsome. She secretly scolded herself for thinking about this at a moment like this. She decided she wasn't going to die. It was just a little blood lost. She would be fine. She was going to live. For now.


	2. Explain

Thanks for most of the positive reviews! I'm very thankful and will try to write with less mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, just the idea

Winrys Pov

Winry woke up once again to the sight of her grandmother. She was at first relived; now she knew she was most certainly alive. But now, she remembered what happened. Last time she got up, she almost died. Winy felt her body, looking for some kind of scar or at least a bruise. She grew alarmed when she couldn't find anything. Winry then noticed that something was on one of her arms. She moved the barrier of the blanket and right on her side, was the warm more handsome Edward Elric. She scolded herself for thinking about one of her best friends like that. His own flesh arm was wrapped around her waist sort of pulling her into his chest. He had his other arm, the metal one that she constructed for him, behind his own head. Winry stared at his face for a while, wondering why she didn't feel him put her on the bed. Or why she didn't feel when HE got on the bed. He snored softly, which was kind soothed Winry. It helped her feel she wasn't alone. Feeling quickly gone, Winry yanked hard to get her own hand from under her friend, causing Edward to fall on the ground. Winry sat up in a bolt, sitting on the bed waiting for Edward to react

It went how she expected, but didn't expect to see herself in a mirror on a wall not that far from her face. Edward was already on his feet screaming at her, no doubt waking up the rest of the house. In her reflection, Winry saw herself in her favorite night gown. Her hair wasn't in a ponytail, which was a first for her. She never went a full day with her hair down nowadays. It felt weird knowing it was down this whole time, for some really awkward reason. By this time granny appeared in the room, followed by Alphonse, Edwards's younger brother. Winry couldn't understand what was happening. For the first time in a while, Winry wondered why she wasn't back at her home in Resembool. Winry looked away from the mirror, and finally noticed that her grandmother was yelling at her for not watching her wounds. That's when Winry looked down and seen the scars.

"Ouch," she said out loud. That's when everyone started yelling and calmed down. If Al had his old body back she was sure he would've fainted by now. Wiry laughed. She sat on the bed and swung her legs off, and stared at everyone for a while. Edward spoke first.

"Winry, how do you feel," Edward asked, sounding relieved.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" This was true, Winry was fine. "Oh you must mean these scars. I don't know how I got them. This is weird. Granny, Ed, Al, do you know what's going on? Why are we here? Why aren't we in Resembool?" Edward then put his head down. He looked sort of sad and this further upset Winry. What was upsetting him?

"Winry you and Ed were... we think you were captured by Drachmann forces. He refused to say anything until you were awake, because he didn't want to explain it again." Winry listened, completely transfixed by the current situation. Drachmann forces.

"I thought we were on a no aggression pact-" Winry started.

"Yea but apparently that didn't stop them from attacking us." Ed finished, cutting off her sentence. "Do you want to hear what happened or not?" Winry shook her head up and down, implying she wanted to hear.

"Tell me please, Edward. I want to know everything. Leave nothing out." Edward then began to speak, leaving everyone completely petrified by his and Winrys latest adventure.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Captured

Thank you for your positive reviews! I want to especially thank 'S'; you were great with commenting and because of your reviews I am going to try to write with less grammar mistakes. Your reviews gave me the inner confidence I needed to complete what I started. Yes, I'm a day early for uploading. But I couldn't wait! This story needed to be typed out right away before I forget anything.

Disclaimer: I own nothing (except the story!). Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa.

Winrys POV

Drachmann forces were surrounding her and Edward. Everything wasn't going the way she thought they were going to. They were being escorted back to Central, by Amestrians. She was accompanying Edward on a short mission to Aerugo, simply for appeasing. She wasn't aware of the branches and leaves braking silently, or the extra, unusual presence that filled the air. She didn't register that eerie peace that followed the silence of her and Edwards's last conversation before it happened. She didn't see it coming. Nobody did.

One minute they were walking side by side, completely ignorant of the Drachmann that was surrounding them. The next, they were sprawled out on the ground, Edwards swearing the only sounds filling the air after the ambush. The Amestrians escorts were killed before they hit the ground. Now, lying about 12 inches away from each other were the legendary Fullmetal Alchemist, and his mechanic, Winry Rockbell. Best friends from the beginning, they been through quite a lot in their past 16 years. Unsurprisingly, they were unharmed –mostly due to Ed's speed and knowledge of combat. But now, they lay in the middle of six dead Amestrian escorts.

"Winry, are you hurt," Edward asked Winry, who at the moment was in pure shock at the moment and couldn't give out a straight answer. "Dammit. Winry this isn't the time to quiet down. If you can hear me, don't move. Please." Winry couldn't breathe for a full minute. She could barely register Edwards's words. She only moved her head eyes slightly, her own blue eyes mesmerized by Edwards unmoving face. Then by the mere shock, she went out like a light.

Edwards POV

Why the hell did she go quiet now? Why couldn't she at least stay awake? Why is she making things harder than they have to be? Edward was locked inside of an abandoned Aerugo prison, for some strange reason being occupied by Drachmann rebels. Edward pondered on this for a moment, before the soldiers pulled him from his dreary cell into what he presumed was the mess hall, where he seen Winry being pulled over to him and they were both seated on a bench. After a minute or two of constant yells and screams, the mess hall door closed leaving Winry and Ed alone, for now.

"Nice to see you didn't have some heart attack," Edward said sarcastically to Winry.

"Shut up you jerk. Just because you go through this kind of thing all the time doesn't mean I have to. What and where are we, anyway?" Winry was irritated. This was never a good sign.

'"We'll be out of here soon. I think there was just some sort of misunderstanding. Just calm down and don't get yourself in trouble. I'm pretty sure, considering that I am a state alchemist and all. They will reconsider me and let me go."

"Edward! Don't even joke around like that!" Winry was fuming! This was going to be a breeze.

"We'll be out here before you know it. Everything will be fine, just trust me with this one. Okay?" Edward said this in a more hushed tone, sort of like if he was trying to comfort Winry. That's when the guards rushed back in, quickly snatching up Edward and Winry. Luckily, instead of being on separate ends of the prison, they put them in cells side-by-side to each other. Winry started at Ed for a little while, threw the then but bare aluminum bars separating them. Winry rolled into a ball and pulled her legs up to her chest, preparing for the cold night ahead herself. Ed decided that was probably the smartest thing to do and did the same.

Ok! Hoped you liked it! I'm seriously going to change some stuff around, mostly the rating and summary of this story. I wish I could've put more parts in this chapter, mostly Edward talking about why he got captured or even maybe them eating! But yeah like I said there's going to be a few changes. Oh and while I'm talking I should mention that I'm going to try to update every two days for now on. Thanks again

PEACE

-ASkullxForyou


	4. Thier thoughts

I apologize for not updating when I was supposed to. I will try to never, ever do that again. But, the last few days have been EXTREMLY depressing. Rest in peace Grandmamma you will be greatly missed.

Winrys POV

Winry sat in her prison, think about Edward. She couldn't believe Ed was so ignorant and so stupid that he thought that just by waving around his stupid State Alchemist pocket watch, he could achieve anything! Winry was actually terrified. Why would Drachmann armies capture them now? Why are they keeping Edward and her so far apart? Winry needed answers. Apparently she would have to act to get them.

ox0xo

Edwards POV

Edward put his head down, wondering about how the hell he would get outta there. He lied to Winry- something he hated doing. He had no choice. He couldn't tell her about the stories he heard. The stories about how Drachmann surrounding the Amestrian border would capture innocent civilians, taking them too abandoned prisons and later on possibly killing them. The first time he heard about this, he didn't want to believe it. They Military would find murdered veterans, mostly people who were hung or shot in the head. He wasn't surprised that he and Winry were still alive. He knew exactly what they would do to Winry. Probably use her for "special occasions", like how he read in reports. Only hell knows what would become of him. He thought about his possible escape actions. Alchemy wasn't an option, considering they took his steel arm and replaced it for a wooden one. He couldn't think straight for once. The Fullmetal Alchemist was speechless.

SORRY FOR THIS CHAPTER BEING SHORT! I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONG! I APOLOGIZE AGAIN. IM MAD AT MYSELF IM SORRY.


End file.
